


breadcrumbs

by irzzu



Series: fables [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: Гензель встречает Гретель.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, The Handler & Lila Pitts
Series: fables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128758
Kudos: 2





	breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Гензель встречает Гретель – в темном лесу, только сбежав из дома. Полумесяц на небе светит, отражаясь в реке бездонной.

Гензель встречает Гретель, и все выглядит очень странно – в темени ночи, глуши беспросветной девочка ищет маму.

Гензель встречает Гретель. Смотрит в глаза, теряясь, и отчего-то вместе им все становится лёгким и ясным –  
вперед, рука об руку, выход из леса искать и бежать без оглядки. Он рядом с ней верит вдруг, что дальше все обязательно будет в порядке.

Гензель встречает Гретель, жребий судьбой был брошен – они, за руки крепко держась, за собой оставляют дорожку из хлебных крошек.

Лес холодный и темный, страшный – тут и там притаились звери. Гретель пальцы его сжимает, в лучшее только веря.

Ночь густая, черная, заезд безмолвных почти не видно – он дрожит, по тропинке ступая, следует неотрывно ему одному известному, тонкой стрелкой указанному пути – выход из леса страшного тщетно силится все найти.

Дальше, дальше, куда только способен раскинуться взгляд – они оба знают, что не смогут вернуться назад.

Лунным светом опушка залита – все вокруг серебрится цветом – высится пряничным сводом уютный домик в островке проходящего лета. Из трубы валит дым, ставни манят к прозрачным окнам – Гензель думает «повезло», выдыхая негромко.

Тем страннее, чем дальше, но выбора не остается – он в глаза Гретель смотрит, и в их глубине видит солнце. 

В двери резные стучится коротко и почти робко – рукав задирается, обнажая татуировку: выцветшим черным запястье клеймит в ровном круге зонтик – Гретель смотрит, глазам не веря, и в кармане сжимает кортик.

Дверь скрипит, открываясь приветственно с тихим хрустом, приглашая безмолвно войти – в доме пусто.

Гензель смотрит растеряно, шарит взглядом – в доме тепло и славно, в доме пахнет лавандовым маслом и шоколадом. Хочется отчего-то остаться, упасть и проспать с пол-вечность – и он само собой не ожидает неизбежно случившейся встречи.

Ведьма выходит тихо, ведьма стучит каблучками – фигура ее изгибается тонким станом. Ведьма на девочку смотрит, закуривая сигарету – лето вокруг вдруг выветривается ярко-холодным светом.

« _Детка_ » – голос негромкий, да властный слишком – « _милая, ты не того привела мне мальчишку_ ». Ей нужен иной, не Второй, а Пятый – воздуха не хватает, и в девочке дрожит каждый атом: не смогла, подвела, обуяли чувства – она губы кусает в мольбе безмолвной, по-детски и безыскусно.

Ведьма злится, алые губы кривит в слащавой улыбке – в пальцах тонких в осколки крошит леденцово-прозрачную рыбку.

« _Милая, я не сержусь_ » – ложь льется ядом в тягучем самообмане – сердится, как пить дать: взгляд прожигает напалмом.

« _Подойди, детка_ » – длань изящная манит поближе – « _мамочка любит тебя... вышло, как вышло_ ».

Гретель мнется, застряв на распутье. Гензель мысль пластинкой заезженной крутит –  
«вот проклятый дурак, как ребенок повелся». Смотрит, не веря, и видит, как на дне ее глаз затухает закатное солнце.

Ведьма смотрит внимательно – нервно стучат коготки о мундштук – она в жизни ещё не сдавалась, так с чего бы ей вдруг?.. Ведьма бровью ведет, непреклонным щелчком разжигается печь – Гензель думает с горечью – «снова не смог никого сберечь».

Гретель плачет – влага чертит дорожки слез – шепчет тихо, да твердо, переча ведьме всерьез.

« _Нет_ » – говорит – « _тебе я его не отдам_ ». Властность ведьмы вдребезги бьется негромким « _нет, мам_ ».

Детская прихоть – ботинок в пол бьется, и домик трещит – Гретель, вскинувшись, смотрит в упор и молчит. Ведьма гневом взрывается, гнется дугой – « _как смеешь Мне ты перечить?!_ », « _я все для тебя, ты должна быть со мной_ ».

Девочка плачет и смотрит, а стены дрожат – Гензель силится взгляд отвести, отступая назад. В плечо цепляется тонкое твердой рукой. 

Ведьма кричит – крыша рушится, погребая ее под собой.

Сахаром сыпется пыль, оседая снаружи, внутри – кажется, нет больше места, куда и податься. В груди бьется, жжется и страшно болит – хочется что-то сказать, только слов не найти, смелости все никак не набраться.

Фраз не находится, мысли пусты, навалилась усталость – Гензель Гретель свою обнимает, едва прикасаясь. К сердцу ее прижимает, в макушку темную исступленно шепчет « _я рядом, родная, ну что ты, еще ведь не вечер_ ».

Гензелю взаправду вдруг кажется – все будет теперь хорошо – ведь ясным рассветом вдали разгорается лето.

Девочка вдруг исчезает, оставляя его без ответов.


End file.
